


Fili's Braids

by BlackHawk13



Category: Durincest - Fandom, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun times with Fili and Kili. A little explanation as to why Fili has a braised mustache. </p>
<p>Kili and Fili never call each other by their actual names, but the nicknames Fee and Kiwi. Thorin likes to call Kili Kiwi because he likes to tease his nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili's Braids

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these beautiful dwarves or anything related to the Hobbit.

He around the corner before sliding along the wall. So far so good. 

“What are you up to Kiwi?”

Kili jumped. “I’m not a squishy green fruit!” He shouted out his reply before he remembered he was supposed to be sneaking around. 

Thorin smiled down at him. “You’re still too loud. I could hear you down the hall.” 

He huffed. “How?”

Thorin scruffled his hair. “Go on, time for your bath. Fili’s already in there.” 

Kili nodded and shuffled off. He wasn’t a baby anymore but he still looked very young. Fili could already grow a beard and he could barely grow baby fuzz. 

Thorin smiled and watched him go. Kili was still adorable, especially when pouted. 

Fili was grabbing for the soap when he walked in. “Sneaking still didn’t work?”

“I’m too loud.” Kili pouted. 

Fili laughed. “Get over here and wash my back.

Kili made a face at him but stripped and climbed in behind him. He took the soap and started running it over his brothers back. “Why do I have to take a bath?”

“Because you smell.”

“I do not! I didn’t even get muddy today!” 

Fili laughed. “Just take your bath and be happy about it.” 

“Make me.” 

Fili turned around and jumped on him, running his hands over his sides. 

Kili squealed and kicked, he was very ticklish. 

Fili didn’t stop until Kili was panting and begging. He grinned down at his younger brother. He gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. Before he could stop himself Fili leaned down and kissed him. 

Kili kissed him back, his hands on Fili’s sides. 

Fili kissed him a little harder, their chests pressing together.   
Kili followed his lead, holding onto his brother like he always did. After a few minutes he scrunched up his nose. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Your beard. It’s all itchy.” 

“Sorry.” 

“That’s fine.” Kili moved in for another kiss.

Fili kissed him; he was never able to deny his brother anything. After a few minutes he pulled back. 

“What?”

“You need to finish your bath.” 

Kili pouted at him.

Fili sat back.

He huffed but sat up.

Fili grabbed the soap and washed his brother’s body for him. His hands moved over his broad shoulders and thickening arms. “You’ve grown up brother.” 

“Have I?”

He nodded. “I don’t remember your legs being this long.” Fili moved his hands down his thigh. 

Kili shivered. “I guess I have grown a bit.” 

Fili finished washing his body and moved onto his hair. “All done. Go on.” 

Kili got out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped one around his waist and grabbed another for his brother. 

Fili drained the tub and got out. “Thank you.” He took the towel and headed to his bedroom. 

Kili followed without question. He claimed a spot on the bed and waited.

Fili grabbed a brush and sat behind him.

He wiggled, not liking to be so still. 

Fili tweaked his ear. “Sit still.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“It’ll go faster if you do.”

Kili nodded and tried his best. 

Fili smiled and brushed through his brown hair. Once all the tangles were out he pulled it back into braids. 

“Are you done?”

“Yes kiwi I’m done.”

“I’m not a kiwi!”

Fili laughed. 

Kili grabbed the brush, huffing. “Turn around.”

Still laughing he turned his back to him. 

Kili brushed through his hair, taking his time. Once he was done he put in the breads Fili liked, two on each side of his head. “Turn around.”

Fili looked at him. 

Kili took the long strands of his mustache and put them into braids. He leaned in and kissed him. “Mmm hmm, much better.” 

Fili smiled. “Is it?”

“Yeah, now your mustache wont get in the way.” Kili pulled him into a kiss. 

Fili kissed him back, pulling his brother in close. 

He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him a little harder. 

Fili moaned and caressed his back and sides.

“Mmmmh!” He nipped at his lips. 

He parted his lips under the assault.   
Kili took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. He moaned at the taste. 

Fili moved his tongue around making pleased noises. Kili had been in the storeroom again, he tasted like sweets. He lay back, pulling Kili on top.

He took this as an opportunity to kiss him more enthusiastically. The two of them rolled around on the bed, kissing and petting. Soon enough Kili’s towel slipped from his hips. 

Fili’s hand moved down and grabbed him.

Kili cried out against his lips, his hips jerking up. 

He slowly moved his hand up and down him. 

He whimpered and gripped his back as he jerked his hips up. “Fee…” 

Fili stroked and teased him until he was fully hard and his hips wouldn’t stop jerking. He pulled Kili on top of him. 

“Fee…”

Fili kissed him so he couldn’t say anything. 

Kili moaned and kissed him.

He kept teasing him, stroking him every now and then to make him whimper and moan. Fili spread his leg apart and guided Kili’s throbbing erection to him. 

“Fee…” Kili tried to pull away. 

Fili kept a firm grip on him. “Don’t argue with me Kiwi.” 

“But – “ 

“No.” He nipped at him. 

Kili nodded and gripped his hips. He pushed into him with a low moan. 

Fili gritted his teeth. But the pain was worth seeing the look of ecstasy on his brother’s face. 

Kili’s face fell against his shoulder, his breathy moans and pants tickled Fili’s ear. His hands were glued to his hips as his own pumped into him with need. 

Fili gripped his back, pushing his hips up against him. He was going to have bruises in the moaning with how tight Kili was holding him. After a few minutes of this Fili moaned and pushed up a little harder. 

Kili cried out. The force of his thrusts pushed Fili back into the mattress over and over. 

They grunted and moaned as there bodies crashed together. They didn’t know if it was minutes or hours later when their need became too great to hold back. 

Kili slammed into him as his orgasm tore through him. 

Fili moaned, his back arching as his own orgasm splashed across their stomachs. 

The two of them clung to each other as they tried to catch their breaths in their post orgasmic bliss. 

Kili slowly pulled away from him, he licked Fili’s stomach clean. When he was done he used one of the towels to clean himself off. 

Fili reached up and tugged at the breads that were already falling out. “Come here.” 

He grinned and complied. The two of them kissed and cuddled until Kili couldn’t hold back his yawns. 

Fili pulled him close and tucked him in close, just like when they were kids. 

Kili snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapped tight around Fili’s middle. “Love you Fee.”

Fili smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Love you too Kiwi.”

“Not…a…kiwi…” Kili mumbled out between yawns.


End file.
